Story Of Evil
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: You are my princess, I am your servant. Destinies divided, we are pitiful twins. Even if the entire world is against you, I will stay by your side. As long as you're always smiling and laughing. OOC
1. Daughter Of Evil

**Daughter Of Evil**

**A long time ago, in some faraway place was the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity, and there reign in apex was the princess of age 14. Her name was Buttercup, with glowing green eyes and short onyx hair put in a half ponytail by a sacred barrette. Of course, attire wise, she usually wore lovely gowns of the jade green hues and a simple, yet dominate, black sash. She grinned with pleasure at all the torture and despair on the fair land she stood upon.**

**Her house had gorgeous furniture of black and green lace with shining tresses. The princess also had a trusted servant with an unusually similar face named Butch. She even had a beloved black stallion she named Josephine. Everything was her's in this kingdom of her own favor. The girl smirked as she walked outside the front of her castle to face her many citizens. "Everybody kneel down to me!" Buttercup yelled out to her followers, all too scared to oppose her.**

**If she ever lacked money, then Princess Buttercup would get it out of her foolish peasant of people. If anybody ever tried to defy her, like two begging farmers of red, they would be…'cleaned up', as Buttercup put it. Wails and curses sprouted through the two with flaxen bright orange hair as Butch pulled the two out of the way of the horrible princess. **"You will regret what you have begun, Princess, we swear on it!"** The girl of the duo called Blossom, unusual pink eyes burning with rage and tears, yelled out before she was out of the black head's sight.**

**Buttercup was in love with the prince across the sea. He was a boy with deep blue eyes and a gentle smile, Prince Boomer was what he was called. But, as Buttercup found out, he was in love with a maiden named Bubbles in baby blue from the kingdom next door. The girl had golden locks of hair and electric blue eyes that went with the peaceful country she was in. Out of Buttercup's anger, the two blonds had love on their side.**

**The fourteen-year-old watched silently from the sidelines, her loyal servant behind her watching for another purpose. Butch's cheeks a tint of pink and his eyes glazed over with an unidentified expression caused Buttercup great envy and anger, the princess's patience ran thinner and she finally got to her limit. She went up to her minister that day and whispered something to him in a growl,**** "****Burn down the country of baby blue." And with those words, the nameless minister ran to holler the news to all the soldiers of the land.**

**The blue country's houses burned in a blaze, innocent lives died with ease. Yet, Bubbles was never touched by the foul and depressing grief. Buttercup called out for her servant and, blinded by rage, commanded him to do the dastardly deed of murder. The emerald green eyes, for a fleeting second, came into shock before nodding and leaving. He came back in a success before snack time came.**

**The citizens of Buttercup's country became infuriated with the princess's evil. So, in order to defeat her, they finally stood up against her. The ones who led the rest of the small group were two swordsmen in red, both with matching burning red hair and angered eyes. Behind them, revenge obviously on his face, Prince Boomer held his bow and arrow tall. **"Our wrath has finally grown enough! Revenge shall happen!"** The male swordsmen, Brick, screamed out with grudging pain.**

**The anger that had piled and piled was now wrapped around the whole country. The mob charged towards the high castle. Worn by the long war, the soldiers in front of the kingdom was not the enemy at all when the intrusion came.** **Finally, the court was surrounded and Butch had ran away with Josephine. The lovely dainty princess was finally caught. She walked up to the red swordsmen as the others tried to hurt her with their swords. She smacked them away angrily with smoldering emerald green eyes. The red duo looked at the princess with a contemplating look before disgust crossed their stoned expression.**

"How disrespectful! A man!"** Brick and Blossom cried out in unison when they got closer to the Princess.** **Princess Buttercup, an evil flower that blooms so dainty in doleful coloration. The paradise that was made for her was now collapsing into brittle, but fleetingly.**

**The occasion for execution was planned to be at the time of three in the afternoon. It will be the moment the church bells will suddenly chime across the kingdom. The person they called a princess, just what was she thinking? They asked themselves as the said person sat in a daze in her prison. What thoughts does she have alone in prison? A dull smile came across her remorseful face as she began to hum a song nobody would know.**

**Finally, the time for the execution has come for all the land. The last bell rings through the townsfolk's ears as Buttercup laid her head onto the medieval tool. Not even giving an eye to the populace; these were –her- last words:**

_"__Oh, time for a snack." _

**The chopping sound came quickly and cheers came across the town, each congratulating the guilty swordsmen and sad prince as they left for their homes. At that one moment, when nobody else was able to notice, a caped servant fell to their knees and began to sob uncontrollably, face shielded by harsh hands. Prince Boomer looked at the character and his expression darkened. **"Suffer the way you made me…"

**Evil flower scatters dainty in vivid coloration. The people of latter-day talk of her as such, **"Oh she was truly the daughter of evil."

…

Story Of Evil Cast

Princess Of Evil:

**Buttercup Utonium**

Servant Of Evil:

**Butch Jojo**

Prince Across The Sea:

**Boomer Jojo**

Maiden Of Baby Blue:

**Bubbles Utonium**

Red Swordsmen/Male Farmer:

**Brick Jojo**

Red Swordsmen/ Female Farmer:

**Blossom Utonium**

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys looked at the line-up for the next school play. Although most of them regret the choice of trying out, Bubbles and Boomer were just too cute (and stubborn) to resist, so they all went for it. "Oh, we got the parts, Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly, high fiving her now close friend. "The princess of baby blue and the prince across the sea!"

"How did WE get the swordsmen part?!?" Blossom and Brick argued out loud in frustration, both wanting to get the part of the two main characters. The green duo pouted and crossed their arms when they got the parts that the red heads wanted, like the other two got the part they wanted.

"Oh, how atrocious! Buttercup and Butch got the main parts!" Brick continued as the said two continued their signature glares. Blossom sighed and patted her counterpart's shoulders to try to relax him.

"Give it up, Brick, we got the parts we didn't want… we'll just have to go with it." Blossom commented as the two leaders walked off in a slight gloom, the bubbly blonds following behind them.

That left the usual bickering green-eyed superheroes alone in a now empty hall, staring at their names next to 'Princess Of Evil' and 'Servant Of Evil'… "Hey, Butch."

"Yeah?" He answered nonchalantly, a bitter expression stuck on his face as he continued to look at his name on the line he never wanted there.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it." The statement that came out of Buttercup's mouth made Butch look over at her in shock and surprise.

"What? Why?" Not once has Butch ever heard the words like those come out of his counterpart's body, so the demand wasn't that startling. Her electric green eyes glassed over as she continued to stare at her part.

"…There's something about her character that I just can't take. I feel as if her character is the type of character I'll never be able to forget." She explained like it was philosophy, but it made sense to Butch. His servant part was someone he feels is a part of him for some odd reason, even before he began to play him.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to get through with it…" Butch encouraged as he tentatively took her hand in comfort. She looked up in surprise and looked back down. "Just trust me on this one…" The daughter of evil nodded and squeezed his hand before letting go completely, both of them walking silently to their team mates.


	2. Servant Of Evil

**Servant Of Evil**

_I walk up slowly to the tall torture weapon and see her from the corner of my eyes. Her tears ready to come, her electric green eyes wide with fright. I smiled comfortingly to her and brought myself next to the slicing weapon._

'_You are my princess, I am your servant. Our destinies divided…what pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, I will become evil for you.' Was something I constantly thought of when I served you, your smile so bright it could light the whole sky. It makes me happy to see that I'm the only one who notices your innocent ways._

_Expectations were anticipated as soon as we were born together, our mother dying after the painful birth of us twins. Even the church bells rang to bless us when the nurses took us to pray on our behalf. We played together so much, practically attached to the hip, until, for the adults' selfish reasons, our futures were ripped apart. _"Butch, you come with me to become the best for your sister."

"**Butch! Don't leave me!" **_You screeched in your high pitched voice at the time, tears well up in your eyes, now also in mine. I tried desperately to reach for you, only to be ruggedly pulled away with another servant to be taught pristinely._

_When I see you again, we both are now thirteen years old. You give me your cold glare when I bow, but then your expressions only melted into the sister I love as soon as you finally took noticed of who exactly I was. _**"Welcome back, brother."**

"_It's good to see you again, sister." I answered you politely with a gentle smile, giving you another royal bow, only to see you stand and give me a small hug around the shoulders. "…Princess Buttercup?" I feel your trembles._

"**I'm so glad to see you by my side once again…!" **_You whisper into my shoulder, so only I could hear. A huge, yet conservative, smile came across my face as I hugged you back._

"_Nine years I trained to see you again… I'll never leave you again." I comforted you, both of us silently embracing for a while. In that year we were together, I realized that you were now personified as an evil and vile princess, but I never believed in that. Even if the whole country becomes your enemy, I will protect you. So you must be there to smile and laugh._

"You will regret what you have begun, Princess, we swear on it!" _The farmer's girl cried out as I pulled her away from you with her friend. Ha. I would laugh if I was allowed to. I will never let that happen until I die._

_When I visited the neighboring country with you, to look for your prince, I happened to see a baby blue girl walking in the city. With her smiling face and kind voice, I fell for her at first sight. Then, I noticed her grip on Prince Boomer's arm and it broke my heart, yet it still yearned at that moment. That maiden was, and always will be, my first love._

_But Princess Buttercup wished, in angry tears, for the girl to die. As shocked and remorseful as I was about it; I will always accept what you want me to do. At that moment, I began my heavy walk towards the maiden I loved so, to find her at her own warm cottage alone. _"Oh, hello, may I help you?" _Such an innocent voice, such a kind nature, it made me want to cry._

"_I came here on a mission, may I come in?" Without even questioning, you let me in. You were about to ask something when I suddenly cover you mouth with my hand and stab your heart. The crimson flow of blood comes into my vision and soils my hands, your ice blue eyes staring at me in fear and shock. "…I came to kill you."_

_I watch as the gentle maiden, 'Bubbles' bleeds to death in her own living quarters. I should have been fine through it all, but the salty water began to cascade through my eyes as soon as she began to accept her death. When my deed was over, I began my heavy walk home in blood-stained clothes and flesh. I just wonder… why do my tears keep on flowing?_

_You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided lovely twins. As your servant, I come into your garden with a small smile and I tell you politely, "Today's snack is brioche." You laugh a laugh that was ever so innocent. The giggle made me feel like I did nothing wrong, and lightened my emotions._

_Before long, the towns' people will come and charge in to overthrow us. Even if we so rightly deserve this, I will still try to defy them. I sigh and smile at her. "Here, I will lend you my clothes." I give you my spare clothes, but you look at me with shock. "Wear this and escape immediately." _

"**Butch, no! You told me you wouldn't leave my side again!" **_You tell me through watery eyes. I smile at her and kiss her forehead quietly._

"_Just follow what I say this one time, Princess Buttercup…" I instruct you, so you hesitate, but then dressed into my servant garb. I take your outfit from your hands and switch into them, coming towards you to take out your green barrette delicately. "You must escape now…!" I order you, pulling my ribbon out violently._

_I put the barrette the same way Buttercup did and looked at her with comfort as she was still fragile looking. "It'll be alright, we're twins, no one will notice." She started to cry as I boldly started to walk out to the main room. I couldn't help, but smile at her as she ran out of the castle with Josephine._

_I am a princess, you are now a fugitive. Destiny divided, we are sad twins. If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins. I hummed to myself as I was pulled into a prison to wait for faith._

_A long time ago, in a certain place, evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling. My mischievous, stubborn, beloved sister Buttercup._ _Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will defend you. You just be somewhere laughing and smiling._

_The time comes when I will be killed with that slicing monster. Oh, how the sky is so clear, like _her _eyes… I look over and I see you are about to cry again. I make a good impersonation of the you I love more than anything else. I smile innocently and said the exact word you tell me everyday:_

"_Oh, time for a snack."_

_CHOP!_

_You are my princess. I am your servant. Destiny divided… pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_If I could be reborn at that time, I'd like to play with you again._

…

"No, from the top!" The director barked towards Butch and Bubbles, causing the green Rowdyruff to growl in annoyance. The blond smiled and patted the green ruff's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "You need to be more emotional, Butch! You are killing your first love!"

"Teach, I'm only fourteen! What the hell would I know about love?!?" Butch insulted, but then felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with icy blue eyes.

"Think of it this way… who or what is your most precious person or item?" Bubbles asked him with a curious stare.

'_Princess Buttercup.' _Butch went red when the sudden thought went across his mind. "Um…" Bubbles stopped him from continuing by adding to her questioning.

"Now think of the sibling closest to you." Instantly, a red cap on a redhead appeared in his mind next to Buttercup in… a dress. He shook it off and went back to reality.

"Brick." He answered, causing Bubbles to smile as her stare pierced his mind to the darkest pitch.

"How would you feel if he commanded you to kill that precious person?" The question Bubbles asked caused him to feel the pang of sorrow. He turned away from Bubbles to calm down his inner turmoil. "Now you got it?"

"Okay, I got it!" Butch answered with a trembling voice and looked back at Bubbles again. He sighed to relax himself, then turned to her with a remorseful look. She went into character as well and began to approach him quietly, a curious look obvious on her face.

"What do you need me for—" Bubbles got cut off by being pushed into the wall, her mouth clamped with a rough hand and a knife at her stomach. Her expression froze into extreme shock.

"…My mission is to kill you." He answered her with dazed eyes and a deep frown. The monotone of his voice surprised anybody watching, even Bubbles was trembling at how he sounded. Her eyes glossed over and she made it to look like she was accepting it, but then she felt weak trembles on her mouth. Tears were cascading from Butch's eyes as he slowly slid down with the limp body, both of them never losing eye contact.

Finally, with fake weakening, Bubbles closed her eyes to show her death, but the next was unexpected. She felt the hand stop cupping her mouth and a soft pair of lips replace them quietly. They came off as quickly as they were on, but the tears continued to flow. "…Good bye… Bubbles..." With that, the scene ended and everybody was in silent stun.

Butch finally stood up, trembling uncontrollably like he was five-years-old again. "Wow. That was… wow." The director said, practically speechless, but Butch just shook his head walked off the stage. Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup followed, seeing how the reds got stuck needing to practice their parts then.

"Butch!" Boomer called out in a slight frustration as the somewhat broken green turned to face him, eyes still crying somehow. "What was that? That kiss wasn't part of the script!" Butch slumped over and sat on a bench in the empty hallways.

"I just thought how the servant would have seen it… and now these damn tears won't stop…" Butch said as he tried to stop them again, but it was fruitless. "The servant… he kept crying… he kept trembling… this feeling he had like this… it feels horrible!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Butch suddenly stopped shaking and crying as soon as he heard Buttercup's command. He looked up in a glare at her as she just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "The dang maiden was in the way… if it was for your sister, you would do it. If she appeared in front of you, you must smile." Realization went across his eyes as anger went through narrowed eyes.

"You…!" Butch grasped his hands tightly around Buttercup's neck, a choking grip on a superhero, but she made no effort to show her pain. Bubbles and Boomer gasped and tried to stop him, but he just pushed them off. "You wouldn't understand how he felt! The obligation to serve somebody as vile as you…!"Buttercup looked at him as his emotions continued to rage on.

"Calm down." Buttercup whispered, making Butch just stop all together and strangely relax. "I could still control you. Don't even think for one second that I can't when we're at such a sensitive age." The cold voice caused Butch just to nod and continue his uncontrollable tremors. She sighed in annoyance and hugged him around the shoulders, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"…I know." He breathed out in the hug, letting the soothing rotations relax him completely. Bubbles and Boomer stayed quiet, not quite getting what was happening. When the boy finally reassured, the two separated and blushed slightly at the thing.

"Let's go back." Bubbles suddenly whispered with a slight touch to Boomer's arm. "They're probably asking." The other nodded and they walked back to rehearsal.


	3. Message Of Regret

**Message of Regret**

**At the small fringe of the town, a girl stands alone, green eyes hazy with despair and memories as she stared out at the ocean. Her bitter expression tightened as her tears strained to stay behind her eyes and her grip on the small bottle constricted. Once again, the daughter of evil stood alone. "You promised me…" She muttered to herself with despair, her trembles mildly shaking her hands. "Ha, you stupid brother… you lied to me."**

**It has been the sea from her old times, the secret legend Butch has told her so long ago. **_"Place a parchment with a wish written in a small bottle and…" _**The small boy with eyes of emerald from her memories smiled softly when she instructed what to do, letting his glass bottle go. **_"If it's freed to the sea, then someday your wish shall come true."_** He concluded before clasping his hands together, closing his eyes as if to pray for that wish to continue on going. Buttercup just stared at him, then smiled, and did the same actions.**

**Now, as time has passed by to where her beloved servant was no more, at age fourteen, the fugitive princess threw her glass bottle into the water. She watched it with her unusually bright green eyes, wind blowing her black cape-like hood off her head, exposing the black hair that matched her twin's. The girl couldn't take it anymore, beginning her unruly trembles and cascading tears. **

**Drifting away, a small bottle of glass, a message with a wish placed in. Beyond the horizon it was quietly disappearing away. Buttercup, like that day so long ago, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, wishing with all her heart.**

'**You always, for me, had done anything though I've always been selfish all this time.' She thought to him as the memory of her bottle wish from those years ago was remembered. **

"**I wish for a long time with Butch**

—**Buttercup."**

'**I gave you troubles, you who would hear and grant my wishes.' Buttercup started to cry. 'But you are no longer here so I am getting my wish delivered into the vast sea.' She practically sang out for only her mind to hear. Never did she sing with so much soul, but she continued the tune of mass depression and of her life.**

**Buttercup watched her newest wish drift away with her tears and a slight regret. She realized her sin, as always, after everything has ended. The irony of such a complicating sweet story. Buttercup suddenly spotted a bottle on the shore and picks it up. More of her tears escaped her green eyes.**

"_I wish Buttercup to be happy…forever_

—_Butch."_

"**Drifting away, a small bottle of glass, a message with a wish placed in and beyond the horizon it quietly disappeared." Buttercup told herself in her made-up tune as she stared back at the sea. 'Drifting away…a little wish…with tears and a slight regret."**

"**If I could be born again then…"**

**Her tune continued to play like an old record as her life past across her eyes up until her peachy, delicate skin, shriveled and blotted. The once young girl's black hair turning pure white as the years went by. Still, her soul never changed since the day she wished in hopes Butch would come for her one day. **

**The bells rang throughout the town, echoing to her old ears, causing a smile protrude from her saddened face. "Ah… time for a snack." Her raspy voice whispered out as she closed her eyes, moving, yet staying still, in her rocking chair. As darkness took over, she then felt a gentle hand touch her own. She looked up, her spirit turning back to her young fourteen-year-old self once again, feeling those blissful days come back, as she sees Butch's gentle smile. **

"_What was that about me being a liar again?"___**Butch asked her with amusement, causing a confused look come onto her face before remembering. She blushed a light red.**

"…**That was your fault!" She blamed like the spoiled princess she was, but then smiling at him, grabbing hold of his shoulders tightly. "I missed you." A blush came onto his cheeks before smiling the way he always did and held her close.**

"_And I was waiting, Princess." _**He grabbed her tightly and, finally, accompanied her to the heavens.**

…

"Grr…Why do I need to try this on?!?!" Buttercup growled, frustrated as she looked through the mirror. She wore her short black hair back in a half-ponytail with a green barrette and a frilly, puffy green dress with a black sash. Butch smirked at her from the door.

"Because you're loyal servants await, 'Princess Buttercup'." Butch teased. He wore a servant's outfit of practically the same hues of green and black and put his usual spiked up hair into a his cowlick from five. He waiting to get hit, but saw something unexpected. Buttercup just stared at him for a couple seconds, eyes hazy with some kind of memory.

"_What was it of me being a liar again?" "… I will never leave you again..." _Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes stayed unfocused. "…Buttercup? You know I was joking, right?" Buttercup smiled at Butch and ran up to hug him. "Buttercup…?" Her grasp tightened around his waist, head nuzzled into his chest as her tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"…**My wish has come true…" **Buttercup suddenly whispered. Butch blushed slightly, letting his eyes look down as he cautiously hugged her back. She smiled up at him through her joyful cry. **"My brother Butch, you've came back with me!" **She cried even more, not even letting her deadly grip loosen.

"Just this once, you hear? I'm going to let you do this just this once." Butch growled out, letting the Princess hug him tightly. She nodded and smiled gently at him. _"Just this once shall I let you do this, Princess Buttercup…"_ A gentle smile touched his features. His hand moved comfortably onto her cheek, watching as she moved her head into the touch. To those outside it probably looked like they were lovers, but the two knew that they were always siblings… and that's all. Not to say that actually included Buttercup Utonium or Butch Jojo.

"**Okay." **Buttercup smiled back, happy to be able to see her brother again. The sound of footsteps came close to the door and Butch held Buttercup protectively. A light blush came onto her cheeks, feeling her heart race. _**'What is this? Is this Buttercup's feelings?'**_ It bothered the princess, but she calmed when the door opened, letting go of Butch to seem as if normally standing side-by-side. Two people with golden hair and soft blue eyes entered both looking over at the two with a slightly confused look.

"Buttercup, Butch! Are you ready?" Bubbles asked them with a brilliant smile. Butch's eyes widened and smiled again, eyes filled with guilt. Buttercup gave the opposite reaction and just glared at Bubbles with a look of rage and jealousy. "Eh? Something wrong?" The girl asked, backing away from the odd duo into Boomer, blues noticing the tears in Buttercup's eyes.

Butch shook it off and smiled at Bubbles, trying to act normal. _"Oh, my apologies Bubbles, just give us a couple more minutes to finish off our Princess Buttercup's full look." _He explained politely, getting a look from Bubbles.

"**I shall be right out, Maiden Bubbles." **Buttercup said, but then covered her mouth. Bubbles rolled her eyes, giggled with amusement, and skipped down the stairs. Boomer watched his maiden in full blue dress skip with grace and delight before staring at the greens.

"Okay, but hurry up! The play's going to start!" Boomer commanded and ran down the stairs in pursuit of Bubbles. The sound of his voice caused Buttercup's heart to skip a beat, realizing the handsome, yet familiar, features. When the door closed, Butch stared at his princess, holding her in his arms once again. Her scent intoxicated his nostril and his eyes closed in the sudden feeling of bliss. In a second, he realized what he was thinking and snapped out of it, keeping his hold on her.

"**My heart beats as fast as your's, brother." **Buttercup stated, causing Butch to look down at her, noting the pink tinge on her cheeks. **"But I feel this isn't feelings for you, but for the one after."**

"_I know what you mean, Buttercup." _The servant answered truthfully, staring at the shape of Buttercup's face. It looked practically the same as his sister's, but there was something different about it. The way the lips seemed pinker, the skin more translucent and contrasted beautifully with the ebony locks, the way her eyes glowed. _"He sees you in a much more different way…"_

"**Same with this Buttercup…" **The princess said, caressing his cheek. **"You look more… dashing through her eyes. Eyes as deep as a forest, skin ivory compared to the onyx hair… it's like I'm seeing you in a different light, brother." **The servant blushed and smiled, kissing the Princess's palm. This caused her to go even redder as she stared into his somewhat mischievous eyes.

"…_We must go, Princess." _The Servant of Evil said into her ear. She stared up at him with a saddened expression, but nodded. He kissed her forehead gently and was awakened again as the normal Butch. The boy looked at Buttercup and blushed as he let go of her. Her hands slowly moved to her side, an embarrassed, and slightly flustered, Butch staring at the Princess's somewhat lonely eyes.

"**Goodbye, Brother." **The Daughter of Evil answered before it was normal Buttercup again. Green eyes looked into another pair, one confused while the other flustered. Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror and blushed when she saw the tears. "Dang it! Why am I crying?!?!" Butch looked at her again and blushed as well, looking away. The Green puff got a tissue and wiped the tears away, pretty enough to not need any make up, even during the show. Forest green eyes watched her clean off her tears, engrossed by the gentle movement before shaking it off.

"I don't really know what just happened either… but we must go out and do the play." Butch said and grabbed Buttercup's hand. They ran down to the stage area to see Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer already down there. The two counterparts stared at their siblings, the reds in farmer's clothes and the blues in gorgeous satin. Just like they remembered it.

"What took you so long?!?!" Brick asked them, impatient from the wait. They just stared at them and…smiled. "…What? Is there something on my face?" The two greens, once again, shook off the random memories and gave the others a playful grin/glare.

"…Well don't just stand there! Let's start this!" Buttercup suddenly said and ran out to her position with a light blush on her face. Butch followed, hiding his blush as well from his brothers and allies. This random encounter with people they didn't quite understand bothered the two as the drama teacher tried his best to motivate them with fake lies of them progressing quickly and being proud of them. It was better for them to just hear their other entity speak to them.

'**Don't worry so much. This character was one you were born to play!'**

'_Never did you think you would remember a past life, huh? Don't let me down!'_

The two smiled slightly and nodded thanks as the teacher tried to strut up to the speaker. They never listened to anything the man was saying, but her siblings would call it 'impolite' if they didn't. Bright green eyes got a quick glance of each other, both of them mouthing the same words:

'_**Good luck'**_

"Now…time for "The Story of Evil"!" The curtains went up and people clapped as the servant and his Princess watched behind the eyes of green.


	4. Re: Birthday

_**Yeah, I know, I said this was done, but I found a fourth part. Hopefully, this is all you will hear from me on this story... After this, I'll try to work on my other unfinished PPG story! hope you enjoy. ^^**_

The play ended with a success and Buttercup sighed in relief, flopping into a chair in her royal wardrobe."Phew! I'm so glad that this junk is over!" She exclaimed to her sisters and her new allies, the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom rolled her eyes and sat politely in her seat next to her tomboy sister.

"i still don't get how Brick and I didn't get the roles of the Princess and Servant... the parts we got just seems a bit weird." blossom explained with a sigh as Brick nodded, sitting next to Blossom comfortably.

"Probably because me and Buttercup actually could pass as siblings." Butch answered with a grumble as he just sat across from the others with a bored expression. Bubbles fidgeted next to Boomer, who sat on Butch's right side. Emerald eyes looked over at the blond that was deep in thought strangely. "What's up with blondie over there?"

"I think there's something troubling her." Boomer answered and Bubbles looked over at them, breaking from her thought. "Hey, Bubbles, what'cha thinking about?"

"Oh, there's just been this question that's been eating me up..." Bubbles answered with a sigh, causing Buttercup and Butch to just roll their eyes. "What exactly happened to the servant after he died? Was he just a little ghost? I mean, of course the story says he went to heaven with his sister but..." They all went quiet, now contemplating on what exactly did happen to the kind brother of such an evil princess.

...

_Waking up, I am alone... a room stained with pitch blackness. Nothing is visible, nothing is audible... Alone, I quiver in the dark until, up in the ceiling, I see a large key hole appear. I have often seen it, on the enormous clock in town. A sudden clock with no numbers appeared in the only ray of light, the hands spinning enough to make me feel dizzy._

_From that hole, an extremely familiar, though eeiry, voice spoke out to me, "Boy who has sinned, you are on the other side of eternity..." A dramatic pause comes between my shocked, yet frightened, body trembles. "To get out from this room…" it said before, in an instant, I recall every memory I have had in my life. Many sins that were stacked up to even notice, one by one, until the reasons it all ended came through my vision. Shortly, I'll look back to those other times... Those good times._

_My arms are both suddenly linked in crimson red handcuffs. This is surely the color of someone's spilled blood... A pair of pink and red eyes flash across my mind, causing me to gasp in pain. Then both of my ankles are grasped into heavy cerulean blue chains. These are surely the color of someone's tears of hurt and sorrow. An echo of cries for a beloved princess of baby blue rang in my ears, making me just writhe in regret and fall to my knees. "...ru ri ra ru ri ra...", was certainly how that classical, renowned song went. The hazy image of green hues came with the sound. Who's singing that lullaby, I wonder…? _

_It's not worth wondering how much time has flown by in the nothingness, the small sliver of white spinning around me. Looking up at the rotating clockwork, from somewhere behind it, I hear something... or someone...approaching. A singing voice, coming towards me to heal my still heart._

_One day, after hearing it for so long, I became aware of the significance to that classical song I've been listening to for, what seemed to be, eternity. And so, to the lullaby, I added new words to the beloved piece. My own heart to the one song that just repeated to me in this endless forever._

_From the crevice of the clockwork, a strange, baby blue, small light came out to me, showing me a face of blond hair and kind electric eyes. Surely that is a message given to me by only you... Only after that, do the edges of the clockwork quietly recite, "Sins are never unpardonable, however, the cold water says those words are evil." She told me with a familiar smile that caused me to blush._

_The red handcuffs on me break off me and the speaking begins, "After this, you'll be reborn someplace else" was what they said to me, showing me their armored anger side slowly disintegrate into two polite red heads with knowledge empowering all of their features. The blue shackles disappear and conversation begins with me, showing me the remorse stare of the prince I could never forget._

_"Today is your new birthday" He simply stated and changed to an oblivious blonde with his beloved baby blue princess. With that, everything surrounding me was dyed with pure whiteness and I feel myself just become free. The last image I remember is the neon green eyes and jet black hair of my cute twin sister._

_Very soon, I'll go meet you again._

...

"Hey, Butch!" The said boy looked up at Buttercup's annoyed look. She sighed and shook her head. "Dang, you just zoned out there! We thought you were becoming stupider than Boomer!"

"Hey!" The blond yelled from the background, a pout obvious on his face. Butch quietly looked back up at Buttercup with a strange expression. She looked down at him with scrunched up eyebrows and curtained neon green eyes, half-ponytail starting to unravel into her usual down style.

"What?" The powerpuff girl asked him, short temper getting to her. The rest of the gang looked at the two, trying to figure out what was happening.

"_Very soon, I'll go meet you again._" He stated, quote on quote, like the servant he somehow remembered. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in a surprised stare. Butch continued to just stare up at her with, what looked like, a serious expression.

"Okay, what is happening here?!?" Brick finally asked with obvious annoyance, causing the two green stop staring at each other and look at the red head. "I have no idea what is happening here." The 'twins of evil' just smirked at each other and shrugged, causing to Brick to snap and jump. Blossom held her angered counterpart away from the conniving black heads and sighed, making the rest laugh as they all began to walk out of the room to get dressed into normal clothes. Before the greens left the room, Buttercup growled in annoyance and just whispered something in his ear before leaving the room in a blush.

"..." Butch paused in shock at what she said, but then just smiled and ran over to her to grasp her hand. She pouted slightly and glared, but then just sighed and held his hand as well.

"**If I could be born again, then I wish for us to meet again.**"

...

_**Dang, it's short again... Oh well. Please review and I hope you enjoyed (hopefully) the end! :D**_


End file.
